Shamrocks
by MoonlightDeceptions
Summary: Kyla O'Connor was broken, her father dead and her world crumbling she seeks revenge with the only people she trusts Connor, Murphy, and Noah. But can they really help her? rated for violence language and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is it where it all began, lol basicly sorry for the confusion i put the wrong chapter up first lol because im scramble brains this week lol.**

**hope you like it and hey dont forget that little button with the review thingy...makes me feel like i get a cookie....i love cookies especially the white....off topic lol**

**well enjoy :)**

* * *

"Kyla this is Noah and his boys Connor and Murphy" Conlan introduced his daughter.

"There the three I told ye bout last night" he smiled waiting for her to accept them into their home

Kyla gave a smile and shook Noah's hands he brought them up and kissed her fingers.

"Tis nice te meet ya lass, after all these years yer as beautiful as your mother" he winked making her blush a little, she'd never met anyone who knew her mother

"Da says you go way back, come in I'll get some supper ready" she smiled they were family to her father and what ever made him happy was good with her.

"Connor Murphy the whiskeys in the cupboard above the sink ye shouldn't have trouble finding it" Conlan smiled knowing they had business to talk about, and they'd need whiskey if they were going to get through to Kyla.

"So which one of you is older?" Kyla playfully asked knowing they were twins from what her father told her.

"See that's te thing we don't really know ma has never told us" Connor stated disappointed

"ya but ye see Connor here seems to think its him" Murphy winked at her as she washed potatoes, Kyla brought out a knife and began to shop them into halves, she grabbed a lasagne dish and put the potatoes in along with tomato sauce. Murphy unscrewed the cap for the whiskey when she grabbed it from his hands, she poured it into the dish winked and gave it back.

"Well yer Irish but where's yer accent love?" Murphy asked with a cocky smile.

She smiled back chopping onions and carrots

"we moved when I was just 2, didn't really pick it up here" she shrugged

"pisses Da off sometimes though I think he just wants me to be my mum so much, but I like not having it, makes me cherish his even more" she said with a smile.

She went to the freezer and grabbed some ground beef, washed it and mixed it in with the rest, turning the oven on and placing the dish in she began to clean up,

"So what brings you to Boston?" she asked subtly knowing they had no idea she knew who they were

"Business" they said together.

She began to laugh as she saw their faces both masked in worry; they stared at her like she had gone mad.

"of course I know why your here I'm not an idiot my father told me who you were, honestly I was just messing" she smiled calmly

"Why the fuck did he tell you" Murphy asked angered

"Because he knew I'd trust you and understand" she stated

She checked the oven calling out to her father that supper was ready; she placed it on the counter and grabbed some plates.

Grabbing a book from the counter she left the room; Conlan stopped her on the way out.

"Kyla eat something please" he pleaded with her

"Da I'm fine I'll eat when I'm hungry" she kissed his cheek and went to the living room.

Noah grabbed his plate and sat across from Conlan, it was silent as they began to eat.

"Ye got a fine girl there Conlan wonderful cook, and very welcoming" he smiled

"Don't I know it, she's all I have now Noah, her mum gone and everything, she becomes more like her every day, well cept for the cooking part" he winked at the boys

"Best meal we've had in ages huh Con?" Murphy smiled as his brother stuffed his face.

Noah gave him a stern look as he slurped the sauce on his plate, he was lucky the lass wasn't eating or he'd be outside.

"Kyla don't you have studies tonight?" Conlan yelled from the table waiting to be yelled at for the 30th time this week about school systems, during which he knew if he nodded his head and poured her some whiskey she would think he was listening.

"Da I told you I quit that fucking school today damn politicians are running the place mad and we have to take a stand before it takes us with them." She yelled back Conlan could tell she was occupied reading.

"She says that every time I ask, and the next morning she'll be back in school" he rolled his eyes returning to his food

"Well at least she understands her rights" Connor joked

"Aye, some days I wonder bout that girl she may just take our world over one household at a time" he said earning chuckles from the McManus'.

Kyla sat reading her book she wasn't paying attention to it looking up every so often to see if they needed more whiskey or flipping through the pages not seeing the words.

Frustrated she closed the book laying it on the coffee table, she looked out the window, there were men out there, the same three everyday looking to order the whole of south Boston around, quickly she got up running to the kitchen to tell her father they were here.

"Da their here its time, you three follow me it's time to hide" she ordered

"Aye lass knew it would be a moment now, Noah you and your boys follow Kyla to the cellar they won't look fer ye there" they nodded and followed Kyla

"What are we hiding fer Kyla?" Noah asked confused

"Not now we have to be quite" she shushed them and signalled them to follow, there were screams coming from outside, they hadn't had time to get to the cellar all of them, so she gave them directions and made sure she watched them go

The doorbell rang and Kyla cursed to herself she would help her father out even if she knew the consequences.

"Kyla what are ye doing go" Conlan urged face full of fear

"Da not today you go I have an idea" she stared in his eyes telling him it would be fine

"Go help the boys get to the cellar they won't care if they see you" she ordered

"No Kyla ye will not do this"

"Trust me da I have a plan"

"Fine but this is on ye than" he stated angry and running out the back door

Kyla ran to the pantry and unlocked their safe she pulled out the first gun she saw loaded it cocked it and walked to the door.

"Noah I should've warned ye I'm sorry" Conlan apologized he should have remembered the date

"Fer what my friend ye cannot be accountable for the violence in man" he stated

There was a knock on cellar doors the brothers pulled out their knifes

"Fear gu aois, is bean gu bàs" came a woman's voice

Conlan unlocked the doors immediately, the sun shone in as Kyla helped her father out

"Kyla are ye okay?" Conlan asked as she walked back to the house avoiding eye contact he could always tell it wasn't okay when she couldn't look at him. Frustrated he ran after her pulling her towards him and grabbing her face. He let out a gasp.

"Kyla" he stared her jaw was purple connecting to her neck in one large bruise.

"I'm fine da" she stated, Noah walked over to inspect the damage

"What is the reason fer this Kyla?" he asked softly putting his hand on her shoulder.

She stared at the rose bushes evading the question, she turned and went into the house not closing the door behind her, Kyla walked upstairs to her bedroom grabbed her shirt off walked to her bathroom and began to examine the scars they'd left.

There was a knock on her door she didn't look up she didn't have to, she knew it was the boys.

Connor walked in first as she came out of the bathroom in just her jeans and a bra he covered his eyes.

"I need your help I can't reach the ones in the back" she stated turning around so he could see the cuts, she heard him swallow hard Murphy's mouth hung open as he looked at the words etched in to her skin, they weren't new but the slashes were.

"Kyla what'd they do to ye?" Connor asked in disbelief

"There fine there's a first aid kit on the bed can you just sew them up please?" she asked impatiently

Murphy nodded "lay on the bed"

She brushed her hair with her hands and clipped it up

Kyla walked to her bed unpacking the suture kit she grabbed a lighter from her pocket and began sterilizing the needle, she gave it to Murphy and lay on her stomach.

She hadn't moved hadn't flinched when the needle pierced her skin hadn't spoken, it worried them.

"Kyla yer done" Connor stated as she got up he looked around her room, not what he'd imagined, there were posters of Jim Morrison, Led Zeppelin and nirvana, Pictures of Ireland clouded one wall, next to framed pictures of her and Conlan one stood out it was of a woman, who looked like Kyla, he guessed it was her mother.

Her floor was messy with clothes and schoolwork; there were beer bottles on her desk and a bra falling off the back of a chair.

The walls were orange hanging by the door was a rosary it was wooden with a simple cross, far smaller than their own.

Kyla grabbed a long sleeve shirt off her dresser and put it on carefully trying not to rip her stitches

"Thanks please don't tell my da if he knew he'd send me to somewhere in Canada" she joked

"Ye don't ave to worry about that Kyla but please tell us what happened" Connor pleaded with her

"Later" she promised

Grabbing her jacket and gun she walked downstairs, unlocking the safe in the pantry she unloaded and placed the gone back. Conlan watched with horror as she bled through the back of her shirt.

"I'm fine da just a little scrap is all" she assured him knowing he was staring

"Kyla thats enough ye won't be here next time you'll stay with yer aunt Evelyn on those days" he put his foot down earning a stare from her.

"That won't happen you know it da"

"Why the fuck not!"

"Because she lives down the street da" Kyla sighed she knew what he was doing normally shed love to hide at her aunts, but it wasn't realistic

Conlan pinched his nose frustrated with his daughter.

Kyla got her coat on and headed for the door it was dark and she needed air,

"Where ye goin Kyla?" her father asked worried

"I'm going for a walk da will be back later explain things to them so I don't have to" she answered slamming the door behind her

"the girl will kill me one day, I'm going to just look at her green eyes and die or she'll bring back home another expulsion form fer me ta sign" he threw his hands up getting a glass and pouring some whiskey.

"Conlan tell me whats going on here" Noah asked waiting

"Well ye see Noah its the Russians, after yer boys went into hiding they came lookin fer order, once a month they knock on doors, rape our women and children then execute them on the front lawn" Conlan shuddered at the memories, sipping his whiskey he continued

"Why doesn't anyone do anything?" Murphy asked confused

"Because lad when ye left the hope in our city did to, they know the work schedules of the strong fighting men, they know the times to hit and they know they police aint gonna be stoppin them"

"Conlan let me see if I understand, The police won't do anything about this?" Noah asked

"They figure because no one's talking that they don't need help truth is people like Kyla, there fed up they want justice and their fighting for it" he sighed thinking about the first day they took her from his arms she had been almost 15 and beautiful something he'd always feared.

"She fights the Russians that corner her at school but she's almost always outnumbered, still manages to claw her way out" he smiled at Noah

"Must get that from her da" he joked

"she's always coming home late or with unknown marks on her, when we first came here they cornered her outside the school, she came home with the words Mick carved into her back took weeks to heal"

"Conlan I'm sorry my friend will take care of this" Noah stated

"Aye I knew ye would can't say it will be easy ya need to know the area better take yer time with this don't rush it, they'll figure you out if you do"

"What my lass did tonight was not only stupid but she put this house on the map, she just made things harder for herself at school, they'll know it's her by this evening." He shook his head hoping she would be back soon

Noah looked to his boys and nodded his head, they got up and grabbed their coats and guns

"Now boys just remember keep yer distance she will attack if she knows yer following her, she wont care who ye are until its done"

* * *

**Fear gu aois, is bean gu bàs means :A son is a son until he comes of age; a daughter is a daughter all her life its kinda their secret password lol, and btw this is the calm before the storm lol things are going to get a lot worse from now on**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyla felt them behind her she always knew when someone was following her a gift she'd inherited from her father.

Making a sharp and rash turn down the first alley she waited behind a dumpster for her travelers to follow. She heard their footsteps closing in slowly she cocked her gun and jumped out.

"Fuck me!" she heard a shocked Irish accent yelling at her.

"What the fuck Kyla ye don't just go pulling guns on people like that" she could tell it was Connor

"Normal sane people don't follow me at night" she retorted giving them a coy glance.

"What do you two want from me?" she asked frustrated.

"Just come home your da's worried bout ya" Connor looked to his brother as if for backup

"Yeah I mean he's walking round your house like a lost puppy" he added pausing for a moment contemplating his words

"Thanks but my dad is fine, If you want to know what happened I'll tell yeah" they nodded

"_Fine but this is on ya then_" _he stated angry and running out the back door._

_Kyla waited knew it would be moments before they would knock the door open breaking the lock. It would be the 7__th__ time her father would have to repair it._

_There was a knock at the door another knock then a slam she waited at the kitchen table gun pointed at the archway smoke dangling from her teeth._

"_I'm in here boys" she yelled keeping her shot steady._

_Three of them tall bald tattooed just like all the other uncles and great uncles come for revenge so she couldn't fight the next day. She knew her classmates were pussies she also knew they were scared of her, something she always used to her advantage._

_The tallest pulled his gun out pointing it at her she didn't lower hers._

"_This is how it's going to work bitch. You're going to put your gun down and tell us where they are. Make things easy on yourself, we would want to hurt such a pretty girl like you" smirked the tallest boy, winking at Kyla._

_Kyla smirk grew,_

_"boys, boys, boys, you should know by now that the only way you are going to get any sort of submission out of me is over my dead body, and boys I'm still breathing," _

_Snapping her arm out she snagged his gun and quickly unloaded the full clip..._

_Kicking out her foot she knocked two boys down the tallest who she knew was __Aleksandr_ 's_ Uncle Sasha came running after her shooting at her back. The bullets grazed her she could feel the burning. _

_She fell to the ground in an instant she was surrounded._

"_Stupid cunt" the short one cursed spitting on her._

_They couldn't get to the shed; she kept telling herself.....she wouldn't let them._

"_This is how it's going to work" she smiled rolling on her back, they smirked she could tell her shirt was ripped and knew exactly what the sick fucks were thinking._

_All she cared about was they were distracted, Sasha's gun lay at his thigh, in a swift move she stole it from his hands shooting it at the wall they stared at the hole shocked, she jumped to her feet knocking the shorter ones out on the floor._

_She smiled at Sasha._

_"Sit, have a drink...let's talk," pulling out the whiskey from the cupboard above the stove and 2 shot classes.....she poured a couple shots and downed hers before sitting down...._

_"Here" back into her seat, she smirked,_

_"So Sasha, Sasha, Sasha.....such a sad excuse of a man...No not a man, a little boy letting your Little Nephew pull the shots, ordering you around and __I'd hate to have to hurt you because of your brother's vendetta...let's see"_

_Swinging her gun around her index finger she smirked,_

_"Hmmm let's make a deal, you pricks shove off my block or deliver a message to your big brother...this is my neighbourhood, we don't have the saints and I won't let you and your Russian scum continue with your means of negotiation! __Deliver this to your brother for me...Tell him Boston isn't playing nice" _

_Grabbing his shot glass she flew its contents in his face and ignited the small Zippo in her hand he whimpered waking his brothers up muttering words she couldn't understand they fled the house._

_Kyla wanted to let the situation sink in; instead she grabbed the whiskey and ran towards the shed._

"That's when I came and got you, I wanted to light there sorry asses on fire but hey, you can't always get what you want" Connor smiled at her Murphy still apprehensive of what went down knew she was telling the truth.

"Let's have a drink" she smiled opening her jacket to reveal a bottle of whiskey twisting the top she took a swig and passed it to Murphy.

She thought about the pain she would be in by morning, not to mention damage control.

Noticing her grimace Murphy snuck a smile thinking it was the whiskey,

"Tomorrow is going to be fun" sarcasm rolled off her tongue.

"Aye" they said in unison.

* * *

The morning sun broke through her curtains she placed her hands in the beams watching her pale skin shimmer in the light.

"Beannaithe iníon" Conlan smiled as he watched his daughter, he felt like she was 7 again playing in the sun her red hair shining bright.

_"_An rud is annamh is íontach" she smiled getting out of bed.

"I'll have yer breakfast ready before you get down stairs" he reassured her

"Da don't worry I can cook, we wouldn't want to force them upon your cooking now would we?" she joked.

"Might I remind you lass ye survived on my cooking growing up" pointing his finger he couldn't help but smile.

"Survived being the main word" Conlan closed her bedroom door leaving her to get ready.

Kyla grabbed her book bag dropping it on the bed quickly putting her books in it grabbing her homework from her desk, she took her jeans from her chair slipping them on, and swinging her bag over her shoulder she walked out her door and down the stairs.

It took her three minutes to realise it was a Saturday, with that she dropped her bag on the couch.

She could hear the radio on in the kitchen but no voices, peering her head in the doorway she saw them all around the table eating in silence.

"Bíonn ciúin ciontach" she poked her father in the back as he made eggs, hugging him from behind.

She breathed in the pipe smoke from his clothes, Kyla could feel him smile while he flipped her eggs.

"Is binn béal ina thost" wrinkling her nose she plopped herself into one of the kitchen chairs next to Murphy dramatically pretending to snore.

"Forgot it was Saturday did ye then" joked her father.

"As always"

Giving her a plate of eggs and toast she inspected it poking her fingers at different sections.

"Their edible Kyla" rolling his eyes he put the pan in the sink, and sat down across from her.

Conlan watched her eat her eggs picking them apart with her fork only eating the yolks, he smiled.

"What are your plans today?" he asked bringing his pipe to his mouth and lighting a match.

"You know same old thing sex drugs and violence" she shrugged laughing when Connor choked on his eggs.

"I think I'll head downtown "he grimaced knowing she meant school, he had given up on stopping her from fighting a long time ago.

"All day?" he prodded nudging Noah from under the table.

"Yeah you know see a couple of friends" another shrug.

"Kyla" he warned

"I know" getting up she put her plate in the sink, and headed to the TV turning the news on.

She was itching for revenge hoping her message had gone through, Everyone knew there were fights all day and night on the weekends in the school basement, there was a cover fee, unless you came to fight.

She watched her da stare at the wall, part of her felt bad for constantly fighting but knew he understood.

He had made a living of it before they came to Boston. He was pro, a well respected man, then the opportunity arose for them to move and her parents packed up. Two years later her mum left, she never had to look after her father he was capable, she would hear him whimper the first few nights, after that he taught her to fight, he wanted her to keep her emotions intact said he didn't want her ending up like her mother. She hadn't understood what he meant.

Conlan walked into the living room ready to lecture her, instead he watched her, the sun shining in her red hair, the way her mums did it still hurt him, he never wanted her to see it though.

"Back before supper?" he asked earning a nod, letting out a long sigh, she looked at her father then words unspoken she wanted to stay home and watch movies like a normal kid, but she had to find out what was going on. She needed answers and knew this was the only way.

"Be safe Kyla" her eyes began to tear up and she looked away ashamed, turning off the TV she grabbed her coat from the closet noticing the twin wool pea coats she brushed her hands on one feeling the texture, she liked the way it felt on the tips of her fingers. Snapping out of it she closed the door and headed towards her father giving him a peck on the cheek.

Smiling she looked at the boys sitting quietly at the table knowingly she rolled her eyes,

"Are you coming or what?" they looked at each other then back at her smokes hanging from their mouths.

"I know you'll just follow me so might as well go together." She watched them get up and grab their shit.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Beannaithe iníon= Blessed Daughter**

**An rud is annamh is íontach= What is seldom is wonderful.**

**Bíonn ciúin ciontach= The quiet are guilty**

**Is binn béal ina thost=A silent mouth is sweet**

**Hope you liked it :) see that little review button yeah it works so if yeah want to just press it that would be great :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The walk was silent, they walked behind her it was annoying and she was slowly getting irritated. Turning left the school came into view, a tall slender kid stood next to the outside basement entrance.

She stopped startling the boys, Murphy looked from her to the doorman.

"Where are we?" he asked staring at the school, her eyes lit up and a smile crept to her face.

"Its fight night, but I need a favour" without a response she continued

"Don't get involved" was all she said.

"Kyla we can't do that" Connor looked down at her annoyance present in his face.

"Yes you can or you're not coming in, I can take care of myself I thought I made that clear already. I don't want to have to worry about you both breaking up the only info I have" crossing her arms she waited for objections all she got were sighs.

"Good" she headed toward the entrance knowing they would follow.

Murphy sighed and started to walk when Connor grabbed his arm,

"Murph this is a bad idea" his twin nodded

"Aye but I'd love to see how good she is I mean if she can take the Russians then some school kids should be nothing." He smiled eager for a fight Connor was afraid of it his brother ran on adrenaline and by the end of this he would probably be pulling him off some kid.

"Are ya coming or what" Kyla yelled they nodded

Kyla winked at the doorman he gave her a dirty smile sizing her up, he grabbed at her purple jaw,

"You get this from Demetrie?" he asked smiling she rolled her eyes and shook his hand off they were good friends since she was little.

"Nah Sasha" she grinned watching the anger in his face. Yaakov had always tried to protect her, the problem was he let his emotions get the best of him, more than once he'd been suspended for 'defending her honor', when they were 13 he professed his love to her getting him thrown out a tree, by her father.

They had agreed to be just friends but Kyla knew he still wanted more, He was taller than the twins but shorter than Noah, he had blue eyes that looked like they had been carved from glaciers, and his ever changing hair colour told his personality.

He was only the doorman on Saturday mornings his shift would end soon and she knew he would be in the cage bloodied and bruised, and she would be stitching him up.

Yaakov sized up the McManus brothers, smiling he let out a chuckle.

"Are you here to fight or watch?" Kyla held her hand up before they could answer,

"There with me Yaakov, they've come to watch" she smiled poking him in the ribs.

"Your father know these two?" his brow furrowed she could tell he was getting possessive

"Very well actually, they're good friends from back home, they're staying with us." she put her hand on his bicep reassuring him.

He looked down at her green eyes concerned.

"It's very like your father to do something like that" he waved them inside holding the door open.

It was dark inside barely lit by the candles; the sounds of fists pounding skin were heavy.

"Your friend doesn't seem to like us" Murphy stated over the noise.

"Yaakov doesn't like anybody I talk to or know" she smiled

"Especially with the Y chromosome" stopping in front of a steel door she sighed cracked her knuckles tied back her hair and closed her eyes.

"You will keep to your promise right?" she asked wondering if she would have to bring them home.

"Aye" Connor said not looking at her; he didn't know what to expect he'd been to fights before to many to count in fact but these were just kids. Kids like Kyla he didn't know if that was true she wasn't really a kid she was probably more mature than him and Murph. He didn't understand how she enjoyed this, he wondered if it was an act that maybe she just hoped to leave and hide for a while.

Kyla could feel the fear building up; _would she make it out alive? Will there be another hospital visit?_

She took her coat off and her sweater leaving only her tank top she gave it to Murphy taking one last breath she kicked the steel door open, the fight stopped she had their attention and she scanned the crowd. "Miss me?" she smirked walking to the bar and ordering herself a shot of walker.

Mason the bartender if you could call him that he couldn't pour to save his life and many of times he had to get help to finish up a pint, He was new.

"Mason any news on Demetrie?" she whispered knowing his thugs would be watching, waiting for her to make one wrong move.

He just shook his head sympathetically "Sorry Kyla I've got nothing." His eyes shifted to three men sitting on barrels near the backroom. The backroom is where the bets were taken everyone placing a minimum of 50 dollars a fight. Her first night she'd made a thousand dollars from one fight.

"Will you be fighting tonight Kyla?" he asked with a smile, since the day he started he'd been eyeing her from the bar, giving her free drinks he'd asked her out a couple times but she turned him down.

"I'm thinking about it, not fair though doesn't seem to be tom much competition tonight" she searched the room for opponents came to the conclusion it was amateur night. There wasn't any use in fighting if it was only going to end quickly.

Mason's face paled, she noticed it almost hollowed.

"What's wrong Mason?" she asked

"Most of them are dead Kyla" his eyes kept shifting to the backroom; she knew something was going on in there, she intended to find out.

"Why" she asked

"They weren't paying their tabs Kyla, but you wouldn't know anything about that. You're a good girl and the house favourite" his words were harsh and she knew Jaden must be dead.

Jaden was Mason's step brother he was also reigning champ of the cage she'd Fought to him once it was the first time she'd ever fought him, she underestimated his strength and it landed her in the hospital.

He had been good enough to visit her every day, after that she was his best friend in the ring he came to her for advice and vice versa. He was also one of the Italians blood heirs.

She grabbed her smokes taking her Zippo and running it across her jeans igniting it, she wasn't going to cry or brood for him, they were good friends but he hadn't paid his fee and she wasn't going to feel bad.

"He should have made up for the fights, Sorry Mason but that's what happens" he glared at her from across the table, Again he checked over his shoulder at the backroom.

She left finding Connor and Murphy at the cage watching the fight, they seemed to fit right in with the crowd, the aroma of the fight calmed and excited them and she could see it in their faces they were content. She tapped Murphy's shoulder once he turned before she could bring her arm down.

"Everything okay Kyla?" he asked urgently she realised she had startled him and apologised

"I'm just going to check something out if you want to come with I would love another set of eyes" she smiled when he nodded, that's when she noticed him. Truly noticed his face was young with curiosity, blue eyes sparkled in the dim lights and his mousy hair was unkempt, his hand came up taping Connor's shoulder she noticed his tattoos the one on his hands screamed at her and she wanted to trace it with her fingers. Coming back to reality she turned around heading towards the backroom, they followed her.

Before she could get to the door the men she had noticed before had started walking towards her, making the rash decision she sprinted for the door, she had to know what left Mason on edge.

Opening the door her face paled there was no one it was abandoned, she could see something had happened though, there was blood on the walls and floor. Drag marks began at a chair next to a pool of blood and ended at the showers.

"Stop right there little girl" She felt the gun pressed to her head, she heard the silent gasps telling her he was out of breath she didn't have to turn around to know it was one of the thugs she'd run past.

"What are you going to do about it russki" she smirked turning around before he could reply.

Kyla blocked his hand as his finger pulled the trigger missing her and hitting the wall behind her, kicking him in the gut she grabbed hold of his hair pulling his head down to knee him in the skull.

"You know what I do to your father for this" his accent thick he smiled at her from the floor. She straddled his chest punching him in the face till Murphy pulled her off.

"You know what I'll do to you bastard if you come near my family I'll rip your intestines out and feed them to dogs and seagulls in the harbour" She screamed at him trying to kick her way out of Murphy's arms.

"I'll fucking kill you I'll put you on a post for everyone to see your white ass, Then I'll burn you for the whole city to see" she kept ranting, Murphy was losing his grip on her.

"Connor little help here" he tightened his grip as his brother walked over taking the side of his gun he knocked Kyla out with one blow she went limp in Murphy's arms.

"Did ye have to hit her that hard?" Murphy glared at his brother Connor rolled his eyes.

"Just grab her and we'll go everyone's gone from that shot anyways."

Murphy pulled her over his shoulder carrying her out Connor suggested taking her home, but Murphy had a feeling she wouldn't be too happy with that.

"We can bring er ta Docs, he'll fix that gash ye gave er" he smirked noticing his brother getting angry.

Connor hadn't wanted to hit her but she wouldn't shut up she would've gotten them killed if they hadn't left. He looked at her in Murphy's arms he felt protective of her they hadn't known her for long but he didn't want her to get hurt.

McGinty's was closed to the public so they went through the back door. Doc was washing the bar getting it ready for that night he looked over giving the boys a smile as he waved them over.

"F F find a stray did ye then boys" he waved for them to place her on the bar.

"So where did ye find er boys" he walked over to the sink glass in hand

"She's Conlan's Daughter" Connor stated

"Well what the fuck happened to er? I haven't seen that girl since she was in pigtails" He stopped in front of her

"She fights in cages" Murphy stated smiling doc noticed.

"L-L-Lads why didn't ye bring er home instead of a pub?" he rubbed his temples placing the glass of water on the counter.

"Well ta be honest Doc I think she'd kill us" Connor stated he shook his head when doc laughed.

"I guess we'll find out now" he said dumping water on her face she gasped from the cold spastically falling off the bar, she got up fist ready taking in the scene. "What the fuck?" she growled

"Kyla dear have a seat I'll pour ye something ta drink, what do ye like?" she recognised his voice but she couldn't place him.

"I'm good" she put her hand up reassuringly, walking over to Connor she hit him in the jaw watching as he fell to the ground.

"I deserved that" he stated rubbing it, there would be a bruise.

"Damn right you fucking deserved..." she stopped rolling her eyes at his smile.

"I fucking had him Connor I told you both to stay out of it, you didn't listen I do things my way, I will let up on a guy when I need too, and I didn't need to." Her eyes were angry and Connor rubbed the bridge of his nose he didn't think the man deserved to live, but he wasn't going to watch her kill him either.

"I'm going home" she stated waiting for them to oppose when they didn't she walked towards the door.

"Kyla I'll take ye home" Murphy said grabbing his smokes and patting Connor on the shoulder.

It had gotten dark he noticed it was warmer, Kyla had Goosebumps on her arms and she rubbed them trying to warm herself.

Taking his jacket off he put it around her, she didn't stop him. When he looked away she looked at him smiling he had a bruise on his arm she knew it was from her.

"Your coat smells like home" she said sniffing it closing her eyes, they were almost at the house when she stopped.

"You were four" he looked at her noticing her messy red hair it hid her face, he pushed it aside.

"I still remember things, smells people, even the stars. They were my favourite, da he used to take me out to this field just outside Dublin you could see the stars perfectly. It would be the nights my ma she'd get angry at him and leave, I don't think he liked being alone."

"So he would bring me there and I would ask him to sing to me, and he did he would sing songs from his ma." She smiled at the memory.

"The one night I remember it getting bad that he grabbed me before I was awake. I could tell it was her fault, I loved her I did but she drove him mad. I would ask him why he loved her and why they would fight all the time." Her brow furrowed

"He told me Ceileann searc ainimh 's locht." She stopped taking a drag of his cigarette

"Love is blind" he said looking up at the stars.

"I still don't know why they hated each other, I think it was me, she never wanted to settle down she had wanted to be a singer. But she had this thing for strong men, da he was a boxer guess things happened and poof 9 months later I was there." He smiled as she used her hands to make sound effects.

"Go back to Connor Murph the house is right there you can watch me go in but I'm fine" she smiled giving him his coat back he just nodded watching her cross the street and enter the house. The lights were on and he could see Conlan embrace his daughter, he lit another smoke and went back to his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

It was an unusually warm evening for Boston the heat lingered in the air, Connor and Murphy snuck into the house through the back porch hoping she would be asleep at nearly 3:30 in the morning.

They knew their da would still be at McGinty's with Doc. The lights were all out and the neighbourhood had been quiet.

Opening the door they smelled it, something they'd become all too familiar with. Blood, it was coming from the kitchen as the two brothers walked slowly towards the kitchen there was a creak behind them.

Turning around they saw her she was covered in blood with only underwear and a tank top. She held a gun to their faces; she couldn't see their faces.

"I told you to leave" Kyla's voice was hollow as she put her finger on the trigger.

Murphy looked to his brother Connor as he went for his own gun slowly Connor put his hand on his shoulder signalling him to stop.

"Kyla its Connor ye need to put that away and tell us what happened" he stated calmly.

"Kyla love put the gun down" Murphy eased closer to her, her face was blank.

Murphy grabbed the gun from her hands and emptied it, Kyla collapsed before them.

* * *

"Da were in the kitchen" Connor yelled as he franticly wiped at her skin Noah walked in horrified her red hair darkened from blood, he had figured out what happened to her before she could hide her face.

"Kyla love where's yer father?" he spoke softly holding her hand and rubbing her torn knuckles

She was silent leading her eyes from the ceiling to his, she screamed thrashing at the boys she was trying to escape. Noah yelled for them to hold her down they wouldn't get anywhere with her trying to kill them.

"She's in shock boys she needs to calm herself" He walked to the counter in the small kitchen stepping over his old friend Conlan to grab her a glass , opening the cupboard he grabbed the first bottle of whiskey he saw and brought it to the table.

Kyla had stopped fighting against them and was slowly calming down; tears fell down her face as she grabbed the glass from Noah her hand shook as she sipped the whiskey.

"Kyla I've got to clean these wounds do you understand?" Noah asked

"Yes" was all she said, she lay her head back down on the table she could feel the blood drying on her skin she felt cold and dirty, Murphy squeezed her hand and went to the storage cupboard, he pulled out the iron and lit the stove he held back a shudder as the iron grew hot .

"This will hurt lass stay as still as ye can" Noah dabbed a cloth with the whiskey and rubbed it against her knuckles her head flew back in pain, he motioned for her to sit up so he could clean the bullet wound.

Her eyes grew wide as she realised she hadn't noticed she was shot she let out a whimper as her shoulder gave out Connor caught her before she could fall. Holding her in his arms he moved her so her back faced Da.

"Murphy" was all he had to say.

Murphy brought the iron to his father placing it in his hands, he walked towards Kyla taking his shirt off and twirling it, grabbing her right arm locking it around his own he sighed as she used her left to put his shirt in her mouth, he didn't want to look at her, he didn't want to know how she knew what would happen next, some part of him knew it was because of the fights she'd gotten into.

Noah cupped her face in his hands and winked she gave a small smile.

"Be strong" he kissed her forehead and turned towards her back he slowly pressed the iron to the wound giving off steam. She screamed into the gag tears falling from her eyes suddenly stopping her whole body shaking.

Noah pulled the iron off and placed it on the counter; he let a sigh escape wishing he could be rid of that memory.

Kyla sat still finally taking Murphy's shirt from her mouth, letting it fall to the ground she put her hand on Connor's shoulder for support to get off the table,

"Kyla maybe its best if ye just sit for a while" he pleaded trying to make her stay

"I need air I can't breathe" she pushed softly as her feet hit the floor and walked towards the porch door.

"Wait" Murphy cried out walking towards her with one finger up he grabbed a blanket from the other room and wrapped it around her body.

"Thanks" she smiled turning around she grabbed the door knob and twisted, she walked onto the porch it was pitch black leaving the door open she was aware they were watching her all three of them.

She sat on the porch swing rocking back and forth the only noise came from the kitchen where she could hear them cleaning up and pouring drinks.

She knew they were going to need to know what happened so she left the comfort of silence and walked in the house.

Murphy looked up to see her in the doorway just staring at the broken light fixtures, he let out a sigh and got up wrapping his arms around her he stared at the fixtures with her, the light bulbs had all been shattered and there was glass on the floor, realising she was barefoot he picked her up and brought her to the couch where the rest of the McManus men sat drinking.

"Kyla ye need to tell us what happened here" Connor stated catching her eyes she nodded.

"he was in the kitchen drinking a beer when they came in, I was upstairs getting out of the shower when I heard a shot, there was no silencer and I couldn't make out the type, but I ran downstairs and Da he was on the floor bleeding from his leg and begging for them to leave, I told them they needed to leave, and they laughed they were Russians" her voice caught and Noah poured her a shot.

"That's when one of them grabbed me from behind he held a knife to my throat, and told my father if he didn't tell them that I would die. That's when I elbowed him and took his knife I punched him and he fell hard."

"Da he told me to run and that I shouldn't look back, but I told him I wasn't leaving his side and that we'd be fine." She took another sip and continued

"That's when they shot him and turned on me, they...they held me down and wiped his blood all over me, I didn't notice them pull the trigger, they kept saying I was next that they were going to kill me. They kept hitting me, the tallest he got off of me and turned his back that's when I grabbed his gun and shot him in the leg. I told them that if they came back I would be ready. So they took off grabbing their shit" she stared at her hands the knuckles were swollen.

"Did they hurt ye Kyla?" Noah asked and she looked up surprised

"I thought I had just explained; that was real just then right I did speak?" she asked looking from Connor to Murphy wonder in her eyes.

"No Kyla ye did we just need to know if they did other stuff to ye." Murphy reassured her placing his hand on her back, he could feel her shudder.

"No not like that I guess I put up to much of a fight" she stated pushing her glass forward so Noah could fill it.

"They killed my father he's lying over there and I'm here drinking whiskey I have a dead body in my house and I'm drinking" she looked out the window no houses she could see just darkness.

"They were Russian?" Murphy asked trying to keep her busy he knew she was good with little details and it would distract her.

"Yes there were three of them one was bald the other two had brown hair, they had to be at least 200lbs each and one of them had a tattoo it was a dragon on his forearm, there was no color in it" she sipped her whiskey and Connor rubbed her back softly.

"Ye did good lass" Noah gave her a sad smile, she just stared at him.

"No I didn't my father is dead!" her voice was cold.

Kyla slept through the night, Murphy didn't leave her side, neither had Connor both drifting in and out of sleep.

Connor shuddered her eyes that night they were cold, she'd seen her father die and she would never be the same.

Murphy walked over to her as she said his name in her sleep, Connor looked up to see the disappointment in Murphy's face when he realised she was still asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up sweating in her bed, wiping her face she caught a glimpse of what brought her back to reality, there was blood on her hands. She stared at them her father's face in her head, his eyes staring back at her.

"Kyla?" the soft Irish voice set her brain in motion. She got up making her bed, pulling her hair back and grabbing a hoodie from her top drawer.

"Kyla stop!" she turned to see Murphy's face distraught.

"Yes" her voice was a whisper; she was amazed she could speak

"You should take a shower, ye know clean up a bit" he shrugged; she noticed he was holding a towel in his hands she nodded and took it from him.

"I'll just be out here if ye need me" he sat on her bed, she felt the urge to yell at him for messing up her newly made bed, but she suppressed it.

Turning the taps to her shower on closing the door behind her, she waited for it to heat up, staring at her medicine cabinet she contemplated searching for the right amount of pills to do herself in. She slapped her face for thinking of it.

Steam rose on her face and she knew it was warm enough; she undressed and got in the cramped shower. Staring at the drain she could see rose coloured water fall from her body and onto the floor.

She felt tears roll down her cheeks ignoring them she ran her routine like any other day.

Securing her towel she opened her door to get clothes, Murphy stood immediately averting his eyes.

She grabbed a pair of jeans from her closet and a t-shirt.

"What do you need?" she whispered still amazed she could speak, _just breathe._

Murphy stared at her, he didn't know what to say to her, he could say he was sorry but he knew it wouldn't help, so he left the room giving her space.

The day moved by faster than expected people came hugged her said their condolences and gave her food. She never understood what the deal with giving food was...who was supposed to eat it?

* * *

It was night; she wanted to go for a walk.

She peered into the kitchen they were cleaning their guns on the table, the look on their faces said they had some pivotal talk they probably wouldn't tell her about. She wanted to help but didn't want to speak, so she sat next to Connor.

She smelled the oil from the barrels it made her feel safe. She stole the lit cigarette next to Murphy waiting for someone to say something, again it was silent.

Kyla sighed and went towards the fridge she opened the door and glared at all the casseroles she hated casseroles.

Noah got up placing his hand on her wounded shoulder, wincing at his touch.

"Kyla love, were going te take ye somewhere safe." She wanted to tell him to fuck off and get out but just stood there feeling useless.

"Fine, could I maybe just go for a walk first?" she asked a pleading look in her eye, Noah nodded giving her a onceover.

"Murph" she spoke quietly she was feeling safe with the three of them there, but she had felt warmth from Murphy the most, she could feel her damsel in distress mode sinking in and she didn't care. She needed to be held, and she knew he would hold her until she told him to stop.

She could see the jealousy in Connors eyes, she saw the knowing in his eyes, the broken part of his iris that showed his vulnerability, she then realised that their new lives would never have time for any relationships, and she knew it must have hurt him inside to see his brother playing the white knight.

Murphy rose from his chair placing his berretta in its holster, he pulled his coat from the chair and wrapped it around Kyla. She breathed in the warm scent of gunpowder and cigarettes and he escorted her to the door.

The streets were silent and the stars were out, she didn't want to look at them tonight she just wanted to lay down on the pavement in the playground near buy.

Murphy hadn't said anything other than to ask her if she was cold, she liked that he could just give her peacefulness like even though her world was turned upside down he was just this moment of silence.

"Thank you Murphy you have no idea what you mean to me" she stated realising what she had said she blushed.

"I mean it's just that you can go for hours without talking and its nice...not talking" she was red and she could feel it.

"It's me mas fault she made us do lots of thinking growin up" he joked making Kyla smile; turning around she sucked in a breath holding it and releasing it.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do now, I want to kill them, I want Demetrie's head on a silver platter doused with fuel. But I also want to hide at home, but then I get this thing where I start thinking and I start thinking horrible things that make me want to die" she breathed heavy finally turning to look at Murphy.

He was sitting on one of the broken slides, hunched over lack of sleep was beginning to show on his face and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Which of those produces more feeling than the other?" he asked blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

She contemplated his words, when she got mad she got real mad and the thought of leaving everything behind and pretending it didn't happen was stupid. She knew what she had to do.

"I'm going to watch the light go out of that mans eyes" her anger grew, Murphy noticed.

"We'll leave tonight for a safe house we now this Mexican guy who can help us" he smiled trying to cheer her up, her faced scrunched.

"A Mexican?"

"Yes love a Mexican" they laughed and he spotted something in her eyes, it was hope he grabbed her shoulders embracing the smell of her shampoo and perfume, her skin smelled like lavender and the morning mist that covered Ireland. He felt her relax as he held her there; bringing his hand to her hair he stroked her messy hair.

Kyla sighed as she felt his cold hands holding her hair, she remembered she had his coat and imagined he was cold too.

"We should go" she said looking up into his blue eyes, she couldn't help but see a white knight shining through Murphy, she felt clichéd and shallow. She hated the thought of being rescued or needing someone, but when he held her she was safe, safe from anything.

She stared at his lips and how his breathing left smoke in the air, without hesitation she kissed him softly, waiting for his response. He kissed her back slowly parting his lips in motion with hers.

Murphy didn't want to think about the lectures his brother would give him. He wanted the moment of peace he had with Kyla, they'd been on the run for a year. In that year he managed to lose his best friend find his father and hide from the FBI. With Kyla he felt normal like he was back at McGinty's having a pint with Connor and Rocco.

She pulled away and he opened his eyes her eyes were glazed like shed just see the brightest star.

"We have to get back" she smiled at him.

"DAMN FOOKIN RIGHT YE HAVE TE GET BACK" they shook startled by the boom of Connors voice.

He stood there cigarette in hand glaring at his brother.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm really sorry about the long wait loves but I'm not even going to go into everything thats happened lol, but my brothers back from Afghanistan :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Connor don't fucking yell!" Murphy hissed, Connor glared at Kyla and his brother, part of him wanted to be happy watching his brother get a kiss he deserved, but the other part of him, the darker side, wanted to punch Murphy in the jaw. Where was his damsel in distress?

Connor shook off the anger and walked back towards the house Kyla and Murphy in tow. Kyla felt low, she could just guess what Connor was feeling, it was probably worse then she imagined, truth was she like Murphy a lot, more than a lot.

She cuddled into his arm as they walked back, breathing his scent in, she wasn't cold anymore but there was no way his jacket was coming off her.

When they arrived at the house Connor turned stopping "Kyla I need to talk to my brother, alone please" Connor stated staring at Murphy, Kyla nodded and walked up the steps into the dark house.

Murphy sighed rubbing his eyes, he was tired, tired of running, tired of not getting enough sleep, most of all he was tired of this whole life.

"What is it brother?" he asked

"What the fuck do ye mean what is it? Ye know damn well Murph!" Connor spoke with a hushed tone.

"We're not exactly on vacation here brother, what are ye thinkin Murph?" he asked staring at his brother.

"Connor please" Connor stared at his brother; tired rings under his eyes, Connor sighed.

"Just don't make her any promises ye cant keep brother" he patted Murph shoulder and walked back into the dark house.

* * *

Kyla sat on the edge of her bed restlessly picking at the pleats in her comforter. She decided to be productive with her time alone, grabbing her duffle bag she grabbed almost every item of clothing she had, she went to her wall unpinned the only thing she needed from it, folding it she put it in her jeans.

She left her room dragging the bag to the top of the stairs, stopping she let out a sigh, she knowingly walked to her father's room.

Conan's room was smaller than hers; he had given her the master bedroom to grow. She didn't bother with the lights, the street lamp had flooded the room with enough light she could see perfectly. There was a large bed she had crawled into at night when she would have nightmares, a dresser by the closet, an end table with a simple clock and lamp, and a trunk kept precisely under the window. She had never been permitted to open it, she had once when she was younger, she remembered it was filled with things she didn't understand, photos memories, things she didn't recognize.

Kyla walked over to the trunk, kneeling down she opened the small latch. She smiled as the first thing she saw taped to the lid was a picture of her and a giant fish, there were more, Christmas, various Halloween costumes, and school photos. There was a pair of boxing gloves, worn and ripped in some places, there was a picture of her mother, Kyla felt a spite of rage when she looked at the face of the woman who so carelessly through her family aside. Next to the picture was a white candle, her father's marriage may have ended but he had kept his souvenirs that was for sure.

She went through more of the photos one by one until she just couldn't bare it anymore, she closed the trunk and her father's memories, bringing her hand to her palm she kissed it and placed it atop the dresser.

"Is breá liom tú athair." She said to herself in the darkened room.

She closed the door and walked downstairs, she saw her bag had been brought down and she was grateful she would not have to lug it with her.

"Our rides here love" Noah smiled nodding to the pickup truck out front, she grabbed her coat from the closet , Murphy through her duffle over his shoulder and waited for her on the front steps. She looked around the house, turning the lights off as she went; she grabbed the hunting knife from the cupboard, and the handgun from the closet in the bathroom.

Locking the door she fought back tears, breathing in she reminded herself it was no use in dwelling on a house, it was just a house.

Murphy watched her closely as she turned, he could see the rims of her eyes a little swollen, he walked toward her and placed his arm at her back they walked toward the truck, he didn't know what to say so he said nothing. A short man stepped aside to open the door, he had a cautious smile and Kyla smiled back at him.

"Names Romeo" he said sticking out his hand.

"Kyla" she took his hand.

"I'd like to sit in the back if you don't mind" Romeo looked to the boys as if to ask permission and nodded his head, she climbed in the pickup bed with ease, Murphy joined her.

"Its gonna be a long ride love, you sure you don't want inside?" Connor asked, Kyla shook her head and wrapped her legs in a blanket Murphy had brought.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know its short and I know its been forever ( I am truly sorry I promise i did not give up on this!) but here it is hope you like it!**

_**Is breá liom tú athair: I love you Father**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Pretty much want to apologize for the amount of time it took to get this out, I got caught up in other stories, but this is the only one I'm focusing on at the moment, so thanks for sticking it out with me, hope you enjoy the longer chapter :)**

* * *

The drive was long; it had been a long time since she'd seen the last of Boston roll away. Kyla watched Murphy sleeping; he'd been trying to stay awake with her for so long, she brushed his cheek with her hand as he lay in her lap, she wondered if he'd fallen asleep there on purpose, or if it had been a coincidence.

They drove by farms, houses began to get further and further apart until they stopped, pulling onto a gravel road Murphy stirred.

Kyla played with his hair watching him sleep, the truck lifted as they hit a bump, making Murph open his eyes.

"Hello love" he smiled sheepishly

"Murph where are we going?" she couldn't see anything that wasn't illuminated by the headlights.

"Da found it a couple days ago, its just a cabin, no one will find us" he said still smiling, she nodded

"We'll be safe Kyla" he tried to reassure her.

She didn't seem convinced; Murphy sat up, pulled her into his lap and gave her his jacket, she laid her head against his chest feeling it move with each breathe. He tugged her a little closer.

"I hope Connor didn't interrupt us to much back there" he said with a cocky smile. His mouth closed on hers, slow and searching. She heard herself make a soft, urgent little sound and then, she put her arms around his neck. The warm coat slid off her shoulders but she paid no attention, Kyla deepened the kiss straddling Murphy, she felt him smile against her mouth. Murphy, pulled her into his lap holding her in his arms, they were almost there.

* * *

When they arrived at the small cabin in the woods it took Kyla a minute to make out the smell in the air, chimney smoke. She smiled as she remembered the last time she was near a fire, her grandfathers house, she remembered the soft amber glow in the evening and the warmth of the wool blankets she'd sleep in while visiting. But that was all gone now.

It was a small cabin, she guessed one maybe two bedrooms, there was a gas lamp illuminating the outside, when they pulled into the driveway Romeo honked the horn. A tall man stepped out of the cabin, wearing his priest's garb.

Father Donnelley, greeted each of them with open arms, he gave his condolences to Kyla and directed them to the warm house, food awaiting them. Kyla looked around the cabin as she suspected two bedrooms and a bath, a giant fireplace warmed the cabins interior, she took Murphy's coat hanging it on the wall next to Connor's and sat down to eat. As the six of them sat around the table the mood seemed to shift, it was peaceful they were all safe and sound and far away from the public in this little cabin. Kyla smiled to herself as she watched the men, so strong and wise, act like children.

As she eyed the cabin she decided she would spend the next day keeping busy and tidying the place up, she noticed a mop bucket just outside the bathroom door, wondered if there was any supplies, and made a mental check list.

"Are you with us love?" Kyla shook her mind back into reality earning her a round of laughter, she blushed nodding.

"We'll be leaving ye here tomorrow, best we head out for some provisions, seein as we don't know how long we'll be out here" Connor said with a cautious smile, she rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine, but don't you think its hazardous for you lot to be leaving?" she asked

"Oh we seem to manage well m'dear" Noah reassured her.

"Then I'll have a list for you, cleaning supplies and such" she stated taking a sip of her warm tea.

* * *

After excusing herself from the table Kyla unpacked some of her clothes, placing them in the old wooden dresser in the first bedroom, it was smaller than the second, but she had requested it saying the boys would need more room. There was a twin bed next to the door, she wondered if she'd be able to move it to the window by herself, then realising just how tired she was went against the idea.

There was a knock on the door before Noah entered the room, he sat down on the chair across from the bed, she waited for him to speak but he seemed to be thinking, she felt a little awkward as he just sat there, clearing his throat he smiled at her.

"My sons have taken it upon themselves to be a little overprotective of ye" he said his face almost contemplating his own words.

"They seem to think of ye as this fragile little flower, but we both know that's not true don't we love" he winked making her smile and nod with him.

"whatever helps them sleep at night" she said earning a laugh.

"I wanted to ask something of you" she nodded

"Is this truly what you want, to seek revenge against your enemies?" he asked, her brow furrowed as she thought of her next words carefully.

"I believe its right, if not just for myself, but for others. Demetrie will never stop, its in his blood, just like I have fighters blood running through my veins, he expects me to lay down like a good little girl and take these beatings. Well I expect him to lay down like the bastard he is when I take his heart" her voice had reached a loud tone, and before she could take it back the cabin felt silent, she could feel everyone listening.

"As long as you leave a lung or two intact" Murphy joked from the doorway, she hadn't noticed him standing there, had he been there the entire time?

"I'll try and save you a kidney" she said sticking out her tongue.

Noah kissed her forehead and wished her good dreams, he left the room shutting the door behind him. Murphy shifted his feet in hesitation, letting a sigh escape him.

"Lie with me?" her tone was questioning, he had something to say and she felt unsure whether or not she wanted to hear it.

Murphy got into the bed with her shutting off the light on the nightstand, he held her as she smelled his shirt, he could feel her body calm itself. He pushed the hair from her face and brushed her cheek with his fingers. She was his peaceful moment, the only thing that steadied his racing thoughts, calmed his heartbeat, and took away his fears. Five days, that's all it took for him to fall in love with her, every bit of her, the freckles on her skin, the way he genes somehow mixed between redhead and brunette, her dark eyelashes that seemed to go on for miles, and her emerald eyes, so green nothing compared to them.

Kyla buried her face into Murphy's chest, his rhythmic breathing cradled her to sleep, and as she felt the last wave of his scent sink into her mind, she fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke there was no one home, just a simple letter on the nightstand; be back soon, don't leave the cabin-Murph.

She brewed some tea, noticed they took her list with them, and searched the cabin some more for cleaning supplies, all she could find was a broom, no cleaning solutions or bleach, she sighed as she swept the whole cabin, room by room. Time went by slowly and she decided it was clean enough and that they were men, they could take a little dust.

She spent the rest of the morning with a cup of tee outside on the bench by the door.

* * *

"Maybe we should dye our hair" Murph suggested skimming through the aisles of the grocery store.

"We're not fuckin dyein our hair" Connor said scrunching his face.

"Did you two get the things off her list yet?" Noah said coming down the aisle, both brothers looked at each other shrugging.

"Don't look at me Connor, you're the one who can clean" Murph said shoving the list in his brothers hands, Connor took off down the aisle mumbling to himself about older brotherly responsibilities, while Murphy just snickered to himself.

Noah and Murphy shopped in silence, he could tell something was on his da's mind, he would get this face, his wise owl face as Connor liked to call it, he'd stare off into the distance creating some pivotal speech, then he'd corner and speak. Which is exactly what he did.

"Do you fancy the lass?" his father eyed him carefully as Murph sighed picking out paper towel. He didn't have to say anything, his face told the story. "Its good Murph, it means you haven't lost yourself or that big heart of yours" Noah said patting him on the back.

"Its not exactly the best timing" Murph stated, staring at his shoes.

"When is it ever a good time? Our lives don't exactly promote good timing son" he smiled.

"And if my opinion is worth anythin, that's the girl son, that's the one ye will regret leaving" Murph stared at his dad, as if staying was an option, he weighed that thought for a moment, staying with Kyla somewhere. His brain flashed thoughts of a small farm, children playing in a field, a warm bed waiting for him, a wife. His heart hurt thinking about it.

"Ye'd best make your move quick my son, you never know what the sunlight will bring".

* * *

When they got home, Kyla helped unload groceries and started dinner, she laughed as Murphy tried to help her, failing miserably.

When dinner was eaten they decided to throw around ideas of dealing with the Russians.

"We'll need guns" Connor stated

"Aye, we'll see Tom about them" Murph said smiling at the thought of the weapon haven.

"You'll need some blueprints too" Kyla said, both of them stared at her, she shrugged

"If you want to do this right, get yourself some prints, that way you know what you're walking into" she stated nonchalantly.

"She's right" Romeo said sipping his beer. The rest of the our was spent talking about the uses of rope, Kyla decided Connor knew too many facts about rope, and excused herself to clear her head and read in her room for a bit.

Connor signalled Murph to talk outside, grabbing their coats they walked to the truck outside, getting in and lighting a cigarette each.

"Where do we go after this Murph?" Connor asked eyeing the field in front of him.

"Home, I want to go home Connor, I want to bring her home, away from here, away from all this" Murph eyed his brother, waiting for him to respond.

Connor exhaled the breath he hadn't know he'd been holding in, a pain setting in his heart

"She's really something, seems to need ye" he finally answered, Murphy could see it in his face, the solemn expression his brother wore as of late.

"I seem to remember a lass named Lily waiting for you back home" he said with a childish grin, Connor barked a laugh, punching his brother in the arm.

"Ma's gonna love her Murph, don't worry yourself" Connor said patting his brother on the back.


	8. Chapter 8

"We wont be long, maybe four-five hours at best" Connor said, him and Noah were visiting the Silver Peso and meeting up with Romeo and his uncle, his uncle had been able to get blueprints for Demetries house. They decided to let Murph sleep in, he hadn't slept in days, finally crashing in Kyla's bed.

When everyone left she showered and got dressed, she found a brush in her bag, and sat brushing her hair by the window, she liked to watch him sleep he looked so young and at peace. She could hear the rain beginning to pour outside, it came down fast. She was thankful for the warm fire that had been started by Connor.

Kyla made breakfast, hoping the smell would wake Murphy, she'd feel terrible if she had to wake him by force. When she was finished cooking the bacon, she heard the door creek _right on time_ she thought.

Murphy stretched in the doorway, as Kyla looked up to tell him about breakfast she caught a glimpse of his hip and nearly dropped the plate, she'd never wanted anything so badly in her life.

He smiled sheepishly, his nose guiding him to breakfast, she couldn't help but compare him to a puppy.

She slowly realised they were completely alone, for hours. A deep desire heated her body, she tried pushing the images flashing before her to the back of her mind, so she could eat breakfast. It wasn't working at all.

"I need some air" she stated walking to the front door, she grabbed the first coat she saw and wrapped herself in it. She sat on the bench outside cursing to herself like a madwoman.

Murphy sat confused, shrugging he ate the last of his bacon and joined her. She looked up to see his body leaning on the doorway.

"I want to go with you, back home. I mean if its okay" she said fumbling for the words. Murphy smiled.

"I hoped ye would." he said, Kyla stood, soon realising she wasn't covered from the rain anymore. "I don't want you to feel obligated to bring me Murphy."

"Kyla, I felt obligated te bring ye the moment I laid eyes on you." he smirked, pulling her closer to him, his hands around her waist.

She leaned closer, parting her lips a little, inviting him to kiss her. He responded at last. His mouth closing on hers, slow and searching. She heard herself make a soft, urgent little sound and then, she put her arms around his neck, clinging for dear life.

The warm coat slid off her shoulders but she paid no attention. She didn't need the thing. Murphy was holding her tightly against him, the heat from his body kept her warm, kept her yearning for his touch.

The kiss was beyond her wildest dreams and fantasies, there was much about Murphy that made her feel right, and she knew at last that his desire for her was real.

" I think" Murphy said against her throat, "that its time to go back inside."

He picked her up as though she was weightless, kissing her neck, pushing her wet hair away, and carried her back to the warm inviting fire.

He set her down on her feet in front of the fire, holding her mouth captive with his own, he began undressing her, bit by bit. She braced her hands against his shoulders, when she felt the hard muscle beneath his shirt, heat swirled inside her, she flexed her hands sinking her nails into him.

Murphy smiled against her neck "you're gonna drive me mad" he nipped at her ear making her moan.

Before she realised she was naked, he was cupping her breast, she grabbed at his shirt removing it from his body, admiring his tattoos, she traced them with her fingers.

Murphy traced the scars on her back making her shiver, she'd never felt more exposed in her life. He lay her body down on the couch, kissing the nape of her neck, pulling up he kissed the scars on her stomach with a smile.

"you're beautiful" normally Kyla would protest, but for the first time she felt her scars were beautiful, they had meaning, they had a purpose to remind her of what needed to stop. The end of the couch gave beneath his weight, she heard one of his boots hit the floor, and then the other.

He lowered himself on top of her adjusting her thighs to his, he breathed hot, seductive words against her breast, she responded with her body, arching itself towards him desperate for his touch. His hands traveled down, he stroked her softly, she needed him to touch her like that, she needed more, much more.

"Yes" she whispered "please, yes."

"Anything" he got out hoarsely, his accent thick.

He stroked her until she pleaded with him for a release she couldn't describe, when he slipped a finger inside her, the sense of urgency became unbearable. She could see it was riding him too, he groaned as though he ached somewhere deep inside. He wasn't holding her like a sweet fragile flower, instead he was fighting her for the embrace, tormenting her, challenging her.

"You were made for me," he said suddenly, as though the words were ripped from him. "You are mine." it was a statement, a declaration of fact.

He caught her face between his hands. "Say it. Say that your mine."

"I'm yours" she whispered, digging her nails into his back. Murphy lowered his hips, slowly penetrating her, pain snapped through her making her groan in discomfort. Murphy froze, every muscle rock solid.

"Fuck!" he gasped "Why didn't ye tell me?"

"Because I knew you would stop if I did," she whispered running her fingers through his hair. "and I didn't want you to stop."

He groaned. "Kyla."

Murphy lowered his mouth to hers in a passionate and possessive kiss.

"Don't," Murphy said "Move." he sounded out of breath. She smiled putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

"You do realise yer gonna pay for this," he said.

"God I hope so."

Murphy thrusted slowly into her, she wanted this desperately but she didn't think she could handle more. Without warning the great tension inside of her released in waves, a pleasure so intense it bordered on pain. With a loud groan Murphy trusted into her one last time. His body tensing and collapsing on top of hers.

They sat there by the fire in each others arms, she played with his hair and he drew circles on her hip with his fingers. "Ye should have told me before" he said, face solemn.

"Would you still want me?" she asked searching.

"Yes love, of course. But I would have taken things slower." he stated. Kyla scrunched her face in annoyance.

"I didn't want slow or delicate, I wanted to make love to _you_ Murphy, not a damn harlequin novel." she huffed making him laugh.

* * *

Connor felt a small comfort as he walked into the familiar building, Toms warehouse felt like a second home to him now as Noah and Romeo joined him. Each of them picking out weapons of choice, keeping Murphy's list close to him he searched for his brothers things.

"Do you remember that lovely girl back home, what was her name?" Noah asked nonchalantly

"Mary" Connor answered a small smile creeping to his face. He remembered the face vividly, her smile, her laugh. It had been warm that winter he was with her, or at least for them.

"Girls like that aren't meant to be forgotten I reckon" Noah stated, Connor rolled his eyes knowingly.

"If all goes well this week, she'll be the first woman I see da" he reassured his father.

Noah smiled to himself, he'd successfully shown his boys a way to happiness, a way he'd wished was still on his path.

* * *

"So there's a back door through the garage, its not exactly quiet but it will buy us the most time, plus no one guards it, just a camera" Kyla scanned the blue prints, making not of every entrance and exit, circling the main entrance with a pencil.

"How exactly do ye know its not guarded?" Murphy asked his brow furrowed.

"Leave it alone Murph" she warned.

"This is how we'll need to get out, no faster way than that front door" After hours of detailed descriptions given from Kyla, they had their plan ready to go, they would leave after dinner the next day.

* * *

While packing their gear, Kyla decided against carrying a gun, she took two of the hunting knives Connor had brought back for her, and placed them on the dresser a long with her clothes. She gathered the boys laundry, Noah had agreed to let her leave before she contracted cabin fever. Under Murph's orders Romeo would escort her to and from the Laundromat, then pick up dinner from his uncles place. She kept her anger to herself, she hated the thought of being micromanaged but understood the need. She took her time packing the little she had in the room, when everything was over they'd leave right away.

When she realised there was nothing more she could do tonight she climbed into her bed, replaying in her mind different scenarios of the days to come, how many people would she have to hurt to get to Demetrie? Would she be able to kill anyone, she'd only ever hurt someone bad enough to earn a hospital stay, never kill. What would it be like to go back to Ireland with the boys? _My boys now _she thought to herself with a smile.

She heard the door creak open, Murphy sheepishly walked in the room, closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed untying his boots and taking them off. With a sigh he ran his hands through his hair, Kyla moved toward the edge of the bed rubbing Murph's shoulders, a soft moan escaped him and he grabbed her hand, giving it a kiss.

"Marry me" he said, the words coming out so relaxed it sounded like he was asking her to pass him a pillow. Kyla just sat in shock, she didn't know what to say to him, or if she could speak.

He turned around taking her hand, "We may not even make it out tomorrow" his face searched hers, she could hit herself for how stupid she must look, mouth agape, still in shock. This scenario had never gone through her brain, her entire life, she'd never thought of marriage, or if she even wanted marriage. Then she played the worse scenario in her head, they didn't make it out. That had never crossed her mind, she was sure they'd make it out, was she the only one? Did they all have doubts?

"That's why your doing this? Because you don't think we'll get out alive?" she asked, her face gave her away, the annoyance didn't hide.

"Not entirely" he replied squeezing her hand.

"Why in the world would you want to be married to me?" Kyla breathed. "Cause I love ye" he said kissing her forehead.

"Murph" she groaned

"Look I know I don't have a ring but I do have this" he pulled the rosary from his shirt, she'd spent hours admiring it before, every crease on the wood, its smell, the beads. She hadn't noticed she'd been crying till he wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yes" she said barely audible "What?"

"I said yes, on one condition though" Kyla stared him in the eyes, Murphy motioned for her to continue.

"We get out of there alive, all of us" he kissed her hard on the lips, his hands held her neck, his fingers rubbed her jaw. He broke the kiss breathing heavily. "We'll make it out, I promise ye" he said. That was all Kyla needed, she threw her arms around him, kissing every inch of his lips, running her hands through his hair, both of them engulfed in the kiss. Kyla didn't care how loud she was, or who was home, he was hers.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for bearing through that long dry time lol, I'm dying to keep this story going and I'm glad you all still like it.**

_**now go review :p**_


End file.
